Erin Fitzgerald
Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian voice actress. She's known for voicing: Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid and Spectra Vondergeist in Monster High, May Kanker and Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy and Raven Queen in Ever After High. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *StoryBots: Super Songs (2016) - Bo (ep1) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Juleka Couffaine, Marlena Césaire (ep9), Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Amy *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Fairy Girl, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Astranova, Raven Queen, Slug Monster *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Abbey Bominable, Clair, C.A. Cupid, Kid#2, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Darcy, Fairy, Griffin, Griselda *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Darcy 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Andrea's Big Moment (2015) - Livy *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Artsy *Monster High (2011-2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid (ep96), Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams *Monster High (2011) - Abbey Bominable (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Seiko Kimura (Announced) *God Eater (2016) - Monitor's Voice (ep1) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Kekkaishi (2011) - Atora Hanashima *Naruto: Shippūden (2014) - Tokiwa (ep235) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015) - Bride (ep5), Bus Girl A (ep7), News Anchor (ep6), Professor Izono (ep6) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Countess Rose/Shakoukai (ep37), Ramua (ep9) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Hiroko Iizuka (Announced) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Hilda (ep2), Sacchan (ep1), Thug Girl A (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Black Canary, Vicky Vale, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Jade LaFontaine Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - May Kanker *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Beekeeper, Cop, Hippy Chick, Lifeguard, Pilot, Valley Club Girl *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Farmer's Wife *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Additional Voices *I-Ninja (2003) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Fateweaver Marri, Pledgeshield Dydyn, Varani Wayfarer *League of Legends (2009-2010) - Janna, Sona *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Parasoul *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Hive, Parasoul, Selene *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Perci *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Angel Hunter, Angel Predator, Sasha *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Yrel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Alkaid, Sakubo *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Alkaid, Sakubo *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Bullet *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bullet *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Matsuri Kudo *Bravely Default (2013) - Agnès Oblige *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Agnes Oblige, Desert Dweller, Othar Camlann, Veeling Suporter *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Feene *Cross Edge (2009) - Morrigan Aensland *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Junko Enoshima, Touko Fukawa *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Rachel *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cai Wenji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cai Wenji *Elsword (2016) - Elesis *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Emmeryn *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#5 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Yuno Ashihara *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Ramlethal Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Noire/Black Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sarala, Traveler *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Noire/Black Heart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Alys Levantine *NieR: Automata (2017) - Beauvoir *Persona 5 (2017) - Wakaba Isshiki *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Museum Worker, Naomi, Tomoko Geemaa *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Midori Komaki *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Medusa *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Female Hunter, Medusa *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Village Woman *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Fon Master Ion, Florian, Sync the Tempest *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Teepo *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Teepo *Trauma Team (2010) - Claire Blunt *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Abel, Citrine, Mai Magus *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Anya, Cynthia, Fran, Hugo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. External Links *Erin Fitzgerald Credits Category:Canadian Voice Actors